


Molly in the Mirror

by SleepyWeepy1



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Short, warm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWeepy1/pseuds/SleepyWeepy1
Summary: A short drabble of Molly's first impression of herself in Hell.
Kudos: 8





	Molly in the Mirror

Molly loved all things beautiful. When she was alive, she always dressed in the latest fashions. She always had the nicest makeup. And she knew her accessories better than daddy knew his guns. Not that Molly didn't know a thing or two about that. So when her judgment was finally passed and her soul, cast to hell- she was deeply fearful. Hell was supposed to be full of ugly things after all. And it was. But at the same time... It wasn't.

Molly groomed herself in front of the mirror, cooing over the adorable patterns in her soft fur. Yes, shoe shopping was twice as expensive now, but she knew she could manage. A girl like her always could.

"Just like mama would always say," she chirped as she used her lipstick to imprint a heart on the glass surface. "Be as sweet as sugar. And sharp as spice."

Heaven would have been dreadfully lonely. Perhaps this wouldn't be so terrible after all.


End file.
